The Royal Couple: Restart
by Anitasonia1998
Summary: (Modern!AU) It was simple, really, how they came to know each other, how they fell in love. (First part of Yuui-mun's gift on Tumblr)


It was simple, really, how they came to know each other, how they fell in love.

It started with an accidental acquaintance-a mere brush of the shoulders, curious glances, and apologies- that gradually eased past the border into friendship.

Friendship, through various dishes and laughter and companionable silences, soon wove a thread of nervous infatuation that connected the two of them.

And this nervous infatuation-pink cheeks, longing stares, and hesitant touches-clambered up the rungs into the one defining moment that began their relationship:

"_Will you go out with me?"_

* * *

A surprised look cast over Yuui's face. "Eh?"

The smaller blond pondered whether or not he heard that right. Did he have to clean his ears out?

"Um...Will you go out with me?!" Yogi repeated. He halted in his steps and bowed as if he were greeting royalty, eyes screwed shut in anticipation and fear.

Yuui's cheeks were already red with the cold, but his cheeks were flooded with another wave of scarlet. His eyes were wide, dubious about one of his most covert dreams playing out right before his eyes.

After a moment (or an eternity, as Yogi would later recall), Yuui's features softened, and he began to laugh.

Yogi's curiosity got the best of him, and he looked up briefly. Was he...getting rejected?

"...Yogi..." Yuui whispered, affection lacing every single word. He knelt down, Yogi's head hovering right above his. In the faint glow of the streetlights and the clumps of snow drifting down around them, all Yuui could see was allure, elegance...beauty. Something about Yogi seemed ethereal. Words were too limited a medium to express what Yuui saw in that moment. It was more than just an apprehensive smile, more than just the bright pink that dusted pale cheeks, more than just the blond locks that managed to find their way into Yogi's face.

"_...I've been enraptured by your handsome looks, charming personality, affectionate and caring demeanor, and your surprising brilliance and thoughtfulness. How couldn't I have fallen in love with you?"_ Yuui murmured, azure eyes glowing, illuminating the dim environment. "_Of course, I'll go out with you." _He reached up with a gloved hand, running his fingers along the contours of Yogi's chin. "_I'm honored...to be by your side...my prince." _

* * *

They shared many beautiful firsts and memories together.

Their first kiss.

Their first date.

Their first argument.

Their first time.

Nearly three years had passed since that fateful day.

And Yogi was ready to make another move.

* * *

It was their anniversary of three years.

Just like that fateful night, the snow was falling; the streetlights were dim.

The two had gone out for dinner at a fancy restaurant, like they did three years ago, sharing gazes filled with longing and affection, although there was an undertone of desire to them this time.

Yuui had suggested that they walk through the park where it all began. Yogi complied, and here they were, the snow crunching satisfactorily under their feet, the winter wind nipping their faces, the soft sounds of others conversing caressing their ears. The moon peeped out from between some clouds as the precipitation lightened up to flurries.

Yogi had two boxes in his coat pocket, fingering them, the hairs on the back of his neck up from apprehension.

Yuui was, for the most part, oblivious to it, a thought skittering across his mind that Yogi seemed a bit more nervous than usual, but didn't question or query about it.

A nearby church bell rung ten times, signalling the arrival of ten o'clock.

The couple had been conversing, gloved fingers intertwined, making their way down the cobblestone path that led into the city. It'd seem normal doing this, even a bit trite for most couples, but the two always felt like it was their first time walking through here. This place was special for them, after all.

Yogi inhaled sharply.

This was the moment.

He stopped in his steps, and Yuui did the same, turning to him. "...Yogi, is something wrong?" The smaller blond's eyes were overcast with concern. Yuui's eyes were always expressive, Yogi had noted earlier on in their relationship, and by now, the taller blond could read this lover's expression just from a glance into his eyes.

Yogi shook his head, smiling. "I...wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Yuui's features were etched with curiosity.

Yogi exhaled, letting go of his lover's hand and turning to him, going down on one knee. He slid out a small black box, opening it gingerly. He glanced up into Yuui's eyes, smiling as he lifted his arms.

"_We've been together for three years, and from the very beginning...I've loved you...every part of you. The good parts of you, and the parts you'd rather hide from me...I've seen it all. We've been through a lot...but we've stayed together...we've come so far. So...my question is..." _Yogi took in a breath, closing his eyes briefly, before opening them again

"_Yuui D. Fluorite, my gorgeous princess and the love of my life...will you marry me?"_

Yuui stood stockstill.

The world had faded away for a moment, his mind halting all activity. His eyes widened at the proposal, cheeks flooding with a rush of pink.

For a moment, he was speechless.

_Yogi...is proposing...to me?_

When the gears in his head began working again, Yuui inhaled, a smile crawling onto his lips.

"_Yes, Yogi. I will marry you." _


End file.
